


Cold

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is cold and refuses to admit it. Zayn notices anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Liam was shivering while they stood outside waiting for the car to get them. He didn't think it would be this cold when he left the flat, although to be honest, he should have known. They lived in London, and right now it was raining. He was cold and wet.

Zayn was standing next to him, his hands shoved deep down into his jacket pockets. Liam reall just wanted to take the jacket off his boyfriend and cuddle into the warmth.

Zayn caught him staring, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What? What are you staring at me for?"

Liam flushed, shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Liam."

"I'm not going to tell you."

Zayn smirked, tracing his eyes down Liam's wet and shaking form. "You're cold, aren't you."

"No!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Zayn rolled his eyes, shrugging his jacket off. "Fine, then you won't mind me giving my jacket to you anyways."

Liam had to bite his lip to hold back the moan of relief. Zayn smirked again. "See? I know you to well, Liam. You can't lie to me."

Zayn opened his arms, and Liam fell into them with a sigh."Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Zayn whispered. They stayed wrapped together until the car came, and even then Liam ended up sitting so close to Zayn, he was practically sitting in his lap.

 


End file.
